


sail away sweet sister

by orphan_account



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, don't take this too seriously please, i have nothing else to say., this is. basically a pirate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: God knows where they're going.





	sail away sweet sister

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to @rogdeaky on instagram u are... my muse  
> kidding but! i hope u enjoy mateys! i literally had to research what a pirate ship looked like for this so this better be good @ me

As  _The Queen's Fortune_ hit yet another rocky wave, 1st Mate John Deacon hit the deck and hurled up his rations into the rolling sea below. He watched in dismay as another wave splashed up against the sides of the ship, spraying into his eyes. He staggered back, wiping frantically right before stumbling straight into the captain.

For about 3 months, John had lived on this ship along with two other men: Freddie Mercury and Brian May. While in schooling together, the three had met up and had all been quite interested in the life behind a pirate, along with their shared interest in music. However, the music thing didn't work out too well for all of them, and they had resorted to building their own pirate ship and living a leisurely life amongst the waves.

How could John have possibly expected such frequent nausea?

He looked up at the captain and stood up as straight as one could when feeling absolutely overwhelmed by sickness. 

"Er, Cap'n, I straightened the foresail as you asked -"

"Be easy, Deaky. Go sit yourself down somewhere and take a breather. Not everyone has their sea legs right away."

Freddie slapped John hard on the shoulder and smiled, a cheeky one that made John feel slightly less repulsed. 

"We're heading southwest, that is, to some islands not far off. Brian heard that somebody has been sending distress flares for about a week now. We'll see who it is, and if they have any gold to be plundered!"

John grimaced in response as Freddie strutted over to Brian, who was standing by the port side. Since they had begun building  _The Queen's Fortune,_ both Freddie and Brian proposed they be the captain. John had obviously stayed out of the conflict, not wanting to take sides, but then that left both of them to be captain of the ship, which made life very difficult for John.

He groaned and flopped back over the deck, staring into the crystal clear waters below. He sometimes imagined him swimming down there, exploring the depths with nobody but himself. He pictured just how magical it all looked down there, with the sun hitting the water and making the ocean a shimmering golden lake. John sighed and placed his head in his hands, wondering just who could possibly be on that island.

John hadn't really pictured a typical "pirate's life" for himself. Whenever Freddie mentioned plundering or gold, it only reminded him more of the whole reason why he left his hometown in the first place, which was certainly not because he pictured making a lot of money with this occupation.

"Deaky! Show a leg! Lay a course for those islands Fred told you about," Brian shouted across the boat. Freddie was yelling something over him that John couldn't quite make out, but he decided to just follow orders and not get in the way. 

Running up to the poop deck, he grabbed the wheel and steered it in the general southwest direction. He felt the breeze hit his face as the wind pulled on the sails and brought them closer to their destination. John felt a rush as the ship began moving - either nausea or excitement, but the two were interchangeable. He felt something big was going to happen on this island, for better or for worse.

 

* * *

 

"Land Ho!"

"Land hoes? Where-"

"N-no, Fred, it's just an express-uh, never mind."

John gently steered the ship onto the pearly white shores of the island, which Freddie had gratefully offered to refer to as Our Booty. The island could not be more than 10 miles across, but John couldn't see exactly how far back it went. The shores were littered with pieces of wood and rocks, and a half-assed message on the sand that spelled: "Save My Shit." 

The crew lowered down the rungs off the side of the boat and cautiously jumped into the shallow waters. The island was mysteriously quiet for a person who had been stranded here for a week. 

Brian whispered, "Did we pick the wrong island?"

"You're the one who led us here, how are we supposed to know?" Freddie hissed back, kicking some sand up in the air.

John remained silent, feeling his heart quicken in his chest. He reached for the fabric of his shirt, remembering when Freddie had insisted on getting them all authentic pirate's clothing. John had resisted, seeing the white satin ruffle shirt and fitted pants and knowing he would regret it once he was wearing those clothes on a good 32°C day. But he had done it, because who could say no to Freddie?

And now he was regretting it. He wished he could just tear off this shirt that had begun sticking to his damp skin, but feeling too modest in front of his crew members. He marched on, making sure to stay quiet in case the person on this island was not a friend.

Freddie tugged on John's sleeve, pulling him and Brian in a close huddle.

"So, what's the plan?"

Brian scoffed. "Do we need one? Obviously, someone here needs help. What do you think they'll do to us?"

"I don't know, Brian, maybe they're fucking cannibals. Let's not go in there without our feet fully covered, shall we?"

Brian did not respond, but merely shook his head and stalked off.

Freddie turned to John. "You can go straight, and I'll go to the right. Is that okay? Oh, and if something goes wrong, use this." 

Freddie took John's hand and placed a bottle of saltwater in his hands. 

"In case they try to run off with ya," Freddie winked, and waltzed off into the brambles, yelping as the thorns stuck on his clothes.

John sighed as he watched Freddie, then turned and began walking off into the sparse palm trees.

 

* * *

 

John had only been walking for a solid 20 minutes when he noticed a man-made shelter in the middle of a clearing. He looked around for any sign of a person nearby, but only noticed a recently put-out fire and a small coconut laying beside it. 

He peered at the shelter, notably impressed. The roof was made out of palm fronds and even had a built-in water drainage system. He whistled quietly. The person who lived here had to have been pretty prepared. 

The sun was beating down harder than ever, and nobody was around, so John made his wise decision of taking off his shirt. He flapped it in front of his face for a fan effect, then whipped it over his shoulder and huffed, wiping his forehead.

As he looked around, he began to wonder who could've washed up here, and how they did so. Was it a man, or a woman? Were they stranded? Were they also part of a pirate crew?  _Were_ they cannibals? John shuddered at the thought of it and gripped his saltwater tighter.

"How am I ever going to stop them with this if they  _do_ catch me? I don't think-" John stopped and jolted as he heard rustling coming from a nearby bush. He only was able to freeze in his place as he saw a tall, blonde man come walking to his shelter.

John picked up on some mumbling as the blonde dragged a large carcass right to where John was standing, and not noticing he was there until he looked up.

If John hadn't already been petrified with fear, he was now petrified with complete shock. Because this stranger was not what he was expecting in the slightest.

With baby blue eyes staring just as shocked back into his own, and wavy blonde locks drifting gently along his face, this man could almost be mistaken for a woman if he did not also have his shirt off at the moment. 

It was something electric that John felt. His adrenaline spiked, his heart pumped, his face flustered. He suddenly remembered he was half naked and yanked his shirt back on.

The man chuckled a low chuckle that shook John's very core. He was most certainly intrigued by this man now.

"So. You're one of those hearty yar-har bitches from the sea, aren't you?" The man sat down by the firepit and picked up the coconut, turning it over while checking out John, who nodded his head frantically in response. The blonde snorted. 

"What's your name, stripper?"

John felt his breath hitch in his throat. "John Deacon. Uh-may I ask your name?"

"Roger Taylor. I used to live back in Cornwall until I stole a pirate's ship to get away from my overbearing pop. As you can see," here he gestured to his shelter and around him, "I didn't get very far. I'm not much of a seafarer, I must admit." He laughed shyly, something that made John feel lightheaded.

He shuffled his feet. "Well, I and my crew came here to Our Boo- I mean, this island because we heard there was a distress flare set off. Was that you?"

Roger stared at John a while before answering. "Do you see anyone else here?"

John shook his head.

"Then, yes. It was me. Are you my knight in shining armor?" He asked, gazing at John.

"More like your pirate in breeches." John stopped, surprised. What did he just say?

Roger threw his head back and laughed, patting the sand next to him as an invitation.

"You're pretty funny for a pirate, John. Where's the rest of your crew?" 

Roger eyed him as John sat down awkwardly in the sand. His every move felt scrutinized by the stowaway. He stuttered and poked at the sand with a stick.

"We all split up to look for you."

"For me specifically?"

"Well, not- obviously not  _you,_ specifically, but-"

John looked over to see Roger grinning. He slapped him on the back and leaned into him. 

"It was a joke, buddy, but the way you responded one would think you actually  _were_ looking for me."

John laughed nervously and turned to meet Roger's eyes.

It was a shocking gaze, and once John saw them, he felt captured. He felt stuck underneath Roger's gaze. And for some reason, he felt like this had happened before. 

Roger's hand crept up to John's hair, where he wrapped his hands around one of the long brunette strands. John's heart sped up as Roger's mouth formed a sly smirk.

"You're pretty good-looking for a pirate-"

A crash came from the bushes nearby and John shot straight up out of Roger's grip and stepped back, looking to see where the noise came from.

"HEY! Deaky, where are you- Oh! You found him! Fantastic!" Freddie's head popped out first, then the rest of his body as he came over to stand right in front of the sitting blonde.

"So, this is you, eh? No history with eating human flesh?"

Roger frowned. "No."

"Good. Let's go then. You can be our 2nd Mate," Freddie offered out his hand.

Roger, taking it reluctantly and shooting a glance at John, responded with an "OK."

John could not have predicted exactly what would come from this, but he certainly believed he would not be the same. Roger had that effect on people.

 

* * *

 

Freddie had wanted to explore the island for any gold left by previous pirates, and Brian had wanted to just pick up Roger and drop him off wherever he needed to go. John hadn't really wanted to go with Freddie to look for gold, but he didn't want Roger to go home just yet. 

They compromised and decided to tie up Roger and look for gold. 

"I really don't see the appeal of tying me up while you're doing this," Roger complained, shifting against the ropes. John watched as Roger's arms strained against the pressure, and looked away. He was in rather a good shape for someone who had only been eating coconuts for a week.

Freddie turned around from leading the group into a dimly lit cave. "It's for the reputation, dear! We can't officially call ourselves pirates if we haven't tied up a prisoner. Plus, you seem to be enjoying it." Brian whipped his head to Freddie and punched him hard on the shoulder. 

"What? I'm right, aren't I? I mean, look at him." He gestured vaguely in Roger's direction, and John could barely keep himself from looking at Roger after picturing exactly what he looked like.

"Pst...Deaky. You can sneak a peak if you'd like." John tensed up, hearing the raw voice coming from his left. He was in charge of handling Roger, but he couldn't even look at him if he wanted to keep his head. But the tension was unbearable, and John finally turned his head to meet the beast.

Although the lighting in the cave was increasingly getting dimmer, John could just slightly make out sweat beads along Roger's forehead and arms, accentuating every sliver of muscle that was taut against the squeeze of the ropes. As John felt just about ready to turn away, Roger clicked his tongue, and John's eyes were forcibly turned up to Roger's. 

Again with those damn eyes! Roger's eyelids were halfway lowered, giving a slightly erotic vibe to this whole situation. A grin crept onto his face, and John felt something in the pit of his stomach drop. 

"Better watch out for that rock," Roger whispered as John slammed face first into the sand.

Freddie jerked around. "Keep up, you two! The gold is almost here, I can smell it." 

Roger shook his head. "How long is he gonna keep this up? I've searched this island rock to rock, and there's not one pound of gold. Seriously, it'd be better if we just drop me off-"

He was cut off as Brian shushed them. They had reached the end of the cave, but Brian was still feeling around, seemingly looking for something hidden. John held his breath, wondering if there actually was something there. What would happen if there was? What would they even do with the money? 

Brian found something and gasped, pushing slightly with his right side. He grunted and turned to the rest of the crew standing behind him.

"Well?! I don't weigh 20 tons!"

The rest of the crew hurriedly stepped in, with Roger trying his best to help while still being tied. Eventually, the rock gave way and opened up to a giant opening in the cave. There was a skylight at the top, and it bounced off of a gargantuan pile of gold in the center and into everyone's unsuspecting eyes.

Roger whistled. "Well, shiver me timbers."

 

* * *

 

With a good stash of gold in everyone's arms (they had eventually untied Roger, to Freddie's chagrin), they made their way back to  _The Queen's Fortune_. John had worried about Roger the whole way back, wondering if Roger would really want to go back to where he had come from. As they walked side by side, John cleared his throat.

"So, where were you headed before you got shipwrecked?"

Roger kept walking, keeping his eyes on the sand in front of him. "Nowhere in particular. I was hoping I'd stumble across some pirates at some point. The gold is a plus," he chuckled to himself. 

John stared at Roger. He felt inexplicably drawn to him, for a reason he couldn't pinpoint. He wanted to get to know him more and possibly become closer. But Roger seemed almost entirely closed off to the possibility. But John still wanted to try.

Shifting the gold to his left arm, John reached for Roger's free hand and stroked his thumb. 

"I'd like to know more about you," he blurted out, feeling a flush rise across his cheeks. Roger looked up, and if John wasn't mistaken, there was a blush there in response. A slight squeeze was reciprocated by the blonde.

"Uh, yeah. When we get on the ship, I can tell you all about what I've done since I got stranded." John nodded and dropped Roger's hand. The warmth was dearly missed.

 

* * *

 

 As they boarded the ship and got ready to set sail, John unfurled the sails while Brian and Freddie argued once more about where they were headed next.

"It's amazing, how you learn how to do that." 

John whipped around to face Roger not a foot away from him. He backed up a little only to hit the mast with his back, trapped between an unstoppable force and an immovable object.

"Er, yes, well. It's quite easy once you learn how it's very simple-"

John gasped as Roger's hands grabbed his face and pulled their lips together. John felt their teeth crash against each other for a split second before giggling as Roger clicked his tongue. 

"A little hurried, are we?"

"Shut up, pirate."

"You're one too, matey." John laughed as he placed his hat on top of Roger's messy locks, taking in the stupid look on his face. 

"You look great."

"So do you," Roger growled, placing his lips on the side of John's neck and kissing gently. John grunted slightly as he saw Freddie and Brian watching from the poop deck. He gasped and pushed Roger off quickly, taking back his hat.

A laugh echoed down. "Did you think we didn't see that, darlings? God, if it had taken you any longer I would've come down there myself and knocked him into you." Brian was barely a blob of dark hair against the blue sky, but John could feel his exhaustion radiating across the ship. He turned back to Roger, who had wrapped his arms around his waist and placed his hand on the small of John's back.

"How about we go up to the crow's nest and you can tell me exactly how to man the sails, huh?"

John smiled. "Aye aye, Cap'n."

Sailing had never been more enjoyable for John before.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if there are any inconsistencies in this im sorry i am not a pirate or seafarer


End file.
